yslifefandomcom-20200214-history
AVATAR BAKE FAIL
OVERVIEW Those problems are largely due to network connection problems. This page addresses the known issues and offers solutions. For bake fail issues on grids which do not have Server Side Appearance, please refer to this page. Before Starting * If you have RLV enabled, in Preferences → YSLife→ General (top option), disable it and relog. * Go to a lag free region and remain there while working through this page. * Your inventory needs to be fully loaded before you will bake. Click on the Recent tab of the Inventory window. Make sure that the inventory count doesn't say “Fetched” or “Fetching”; if it does, your inventory is still loading. Let it finish. If it isn't moving, try typing random characters into the inventory search box. * Should your inventory not fully load, please refer to this page for help on getting it to load. * Select a different outfit in your Outfits folder and select Replace Outfit. * Replace one of the 4 required system parts: shape, skin, eyes or hairbase. * In your Inventory window, Inventory tab, Current Outfit folder, make sure the four required system parts all show as worn: shape, skin, eyes, hair base. If not, right-click them and wear them. * If you are unable to wear all 4 items, create a new folder in your inventory with the 4 basic items, plus system clothing if you wish (no attachments). Then right click the folder and select Replace Outfit. * If you are connected via cellphone, you will most likely see yourself and everyone grey. You need to have a decent internet connection. So if possible, switch to that, then see if you rez in normally. * Reboot your router/modem. * If none of the above helps, then continue reading. Avatar Is Invisible If you have more than one monitor, and run Firestorm on any but the primary, try moving the Firestorm window to the primary monitor. If this doesn't help, continue with the next section. Avatar Textures Remain Blurry This also applies if you are a cloud. The best way to fix this is not via the usual rebake (Ctrl-Alt-R), but instead by right clicking your avatar name tag and selecting Tex.Refresh: * Context menu: right click → Texture refresh * Pie menu: Right click → Appearance → Tex refresh. This is generally the result of the viewer not loading or using all the bake data - which may be a sign of a connectivity problem. If it persists, try going to a different region, preferably a known low lag one. Avatar Textures Remain Grey The first thing to try is a Tex.Refresh, as described above. If this does not help, chances are very good that one of the textures on the (layered) clothing you' re wearing, is bad. *Remove all worn layered clothing, tattoos and alphas, then Tex.Refresh as described above. *If this results in a fully baked, naked avatar, start re-adding the clothing layers, one at a time. One will probably show entirely or partly grey. This will be the one with the corrupted texture(s), and needs replacing. *If you are still grey, or partly grey with no layered clothing worn, try a different avatar skin, see if that rezzes in correctly. If so, then the problem is with the avatar skin. This issue can also occur if you are having DNS problems. The DNS problems usually occur in such a way that the only symptom you will see will be grey avatar textures and the problem can be intermittant. The workaround for this is to change your DNS to Google Public DNS. Category:Help Category:Troubleshooting Category:Avatar Category:Texture